(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recovering valuable elements. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for recovering valuable elements such as zinc, iron, and so on from waste discharged from an iron making plant such as iron dust, sludge, slag and so on.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A large amount of waste such as dust, sludge, slag, and scales are generated in an iron making plant in which molten iron is manufactured by reducing iron ore. The waste contains a large amount of metals such as iron and zinc and valuable elements such as phosphor. Research and development have been vigorously conducted for recycling the metals among the elements and using them as a resource for manufacturing molten iron.
Most of the waste such as dust, sludge, slag, scales, and so on is easily e scattered since they exist as powders. Therefore, it is necessary to heat the waste without scattering them in order to recover the metals contained in the waste by heating and reducing the waste. For this, a method for heating them by using a microwave has been used. The waste is not scattered since it can be heated in a stationary state by using the above method.